Guide Me Home
by SoleFaith
Summary: What happens when a bunch of girls who act like they have meet the devil on earth find a pathetic lump of Daryl on the side of the road. What if they know where he is located and interrogate him anyway. What happens when the tables turn. Eventual Daryl/OC1 and Shane/OC2
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

* * *

The group of girls found him as a pathetic lump on the ground. They didn't care that he may have been sexy and interesting they just dragged him into their secret base. Melody the leader tied him to a metal pole that supported the underground base. Then like nothing happened they got back to usual business.

**Present Time**

Daryl's eyes fluttered open to bounce of the metal walls around him and back into his head. Soon a group of girls surrounded him arms crossed. Melody pushed past them to make room for herself. The girls backed up into a semi-circle. "Who the hell are you?" Daryl growled when the twenty year old girl with the pink bow and worn out jeans stared into his pale eyes. Melody who happened to be less than amused by the man's wandering eye raised her hand slapping him across the face.

"Now we have to get something straight." the woman snarled resting her delicate hand on her gun. "Me and my girls did nothing but save yer worthless life. I'll be asking the questions here." The circle of girls was tight. Too tight for Daryl to see the setup of where he is.

"Firstly, my girls say you were passed out on the curb. We checked ya and you weren't bit. Your one lucky little boy." Melody smiles as the tight group of girls continue to search him with their eyes. "You got a group?" she interrogates.

"You checked me?" he growls his checks glowing bright red with embarrassment. The circle of girls chuckle. Most of them as young as ten yet, some of them as old as melody.

"Yep. Ashley here she checked you personally." Melody says pointing over her shoulder at a chubby faced nine year old. Ashely backs out of the circle eyes as big as boulders.

"Now." she says cupping his chin in her hands. "You alone?" Daryl squirms under her touch but doesn't have enough control of his arms to fight back.

The circle of girls circled the man once again shifting positions so he would see different faces. Melody stayed in the middle still questioning the man. "Yea." he said angrily trying to free himself from where he was tied. "I got a group and they're gunna come find me so you and your serenity group of girls are going to let me go. My people will be here soon." The group of girls laughed again as Ashley rejoined them pale faced.

The group of girls slowly unraveled until the room he was in was completely revealed. Stainless steel walls with smooth white pillars filled his Daryl's now wide pupils. Tables of eating girls with skirts and pink bows laughed and talked to each other. "Where the hell am I?" Daryl sneered. "How is this place safe?"

The shy girl Ashley walked up to him slowly as Melody directed some girls to their dorms. "Underground." she said weakly. "We're under the ground. No walker has ever gotten in and a walker never will." Daryl started ripping into the rope with his fingernails.

"Why are all you dressed like you're at a barbie boarding school." he snorted barely breaking the ropes first layer.

"Melody thinks it will help us bond or something." Ashley said staring at him awkwardly. "I'm sorry to bother you Mr. we will be happy to bring you back to your people or at least drop you off far enough away from us." Ashley pulled her hair back into a ponytail and smiled. "Sorry to walk off on your interrogation. I didn't think Melody would mention me checking you for bites." He glared at her as she threw him a nail file. "Better carry one of these on you. Good for nails but better for rope." His eyes shift awkwardly as he realizes he is outsmarted. He can't even reach the file the way his hands are tied.

* * *

Daryl shifts uncomfortably until the nail file is pressed firmly on its side. The room of girls had cleared and he had a chance to escape. The room was so large and if that many girls could fit into another room the underground bunker of sorts, was huge. Light bounced of a couple of walls that stand out because they are mirrors. They were big tall and clear like no human hand ever touched them. Looking into the mirrors Daryl sees himself. For once he can see how he looks to other people. Rugged. No good. Dangerous. Of anyone who could have found him it had to be paranoid girls.

Voices came further toward him as Melody stood wearing a look he had only ever seen Rick wear. "Farm?" Melody asked looking at him with sympathy. Daryl jumped at the words. He hadn't told anyone he was at a farm. "I don't know. Is it a farm? No point in lying now." A confused look paints itself across Daryl's face that is soon blacked out by anger as he tries to jump up. The rope restrains him and he doesn't move an inch from the pole. He would never admit it but he found it interesting that they knew where he was from.

"Ashley was tracking you for miles." Melody finally admits. "Looking for extra food. Hunting." A vague line danced across Melody's lips as she continued. "She tracked you to the side of a highway were you were passed out. Then Ashley called the other girls who had been searching cars and they brought you back here." Daryl moans as the ropes begin to cut deeper into his skin. "We didn't know if you were bit but we knew were you were from."

Daryl glared at the older girl as she continued to talk to him. "Your crazy woman." he growled. "If you knew where I was why the hell were you asking me those questions?"

Melody smiled as she wrapped a blindfold over his eyes. "Basic protocol." He felt the ropes being cut from his arms but he still felt too weak to move. "Were going to bring you back Mister." Melody stands him onto his feet. "Lauren and Ashley do you mind bringing him back alone? The rest of us have jobs to do."

They both nod and guide him up the spiral staircase. Lauren laughs to herself thinking about the irony in it all. The staircase led to a metal plank that is pushed up and a wooden circle that is also pushed up. It was like Cinderella's underground palace. Above the two covers is a vast amount of trees and brush. They had come out from a tree stump. They walk a couple minutes before stopping by a nearby tree. "Take the blindfold off of him." Ashley orders Lauren.

"What the hell are you talking about Ashley? He is bigger. He will overpower us." Lauren tries to reason with her but Ashley stands firm to her choice.

"I'm a higher rank than you. I have the right to make this call. He is still weak from the pill and our camp is hidden enough. We can't drag him through a maze of zombies." Lauren smirks at the word zombie. Their group seemed to be the first to call the "things" by that name.

Daryl's eyes adjust unwillingly to the bright lights that emerge from the forest. He is too smart to run so he walks. He limps rather after the soft sight of the two girls that will lead him home. They are swift and don't let any of the zombies near him and soon enough they reach a mailbox. A mailbox with the word GREENE sprawled out across the freshly painted surface. The tables were soon to turn and the two girls would be the ones that are questioned.

* * *

**I really hope you people liked this. Please review. Thanks. Look forward to part two. It is most likely going to be posted very soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

* * *

The walk from the mailbox is long. Ashley walks ahead to check for walkers and Lauren walks behind to make sure Daryl doesn't run. "You tracked me." Daryl mumbles in aggravation to break the silence. "How did ya do that?" Ashley smiles placing her knife in the crook of her belt.

"You think I can't track you?" she retorts looking ahead at the open land. "I'll have you know I was tracking you that whole day." Lauren soaks in what Ashley is saying hoping she won't rile him up.

"Yea whatever woman." Daryl says seeming to regain his strength. "See that farmhouse?" he says pointing to a house shimmering with light. "You gotta let me walk from here alone." Ashley turns a growl on her face. She still wears her uniform from the bunker.

"Yea right." she growls wiping the sweat off her forehead. "I'm taking you back." She turns back toward the farmhouse and continues walking.

"That makes it your problem." he starts following her again. "My group don't take well to strangers." Lauren shifts uncomfortably following him again.

"OK you made it to the farmhouse. Now leave before anyone notices." Daryl snarls toward Ashley and Lauren back up a little.

"Come on Ashley we have to go back." Lauren says trying to pull Ashley away from the farmhouse. "He told us he's back we don't have to stay." Ashley stays stiff on her feet as Lauren tries to pull Ashley away. The sun beats down and Daryl walks away toward his tent.

"Yea I guess you're right." Ashley says. "Bye Daryl!" she waves down to him. "Thanks for making our lives a little more interesting." Daryl turns to look back and groans sarcastically. As they look back at the open field a quick jerk of movements makes the barrel of gun point forward into her face. Ashley looks toward Lauren who is mesmerized in the new man's face rather than his gun.

"Who they hell are you?" Shane growls shaking the gun in his hands a little. "How did you know we were here?" He riffles questions at her faster than she could answer.

"Slow down. We can't understand you if you yell at us." she tries to reason. More people surround them and Ashley begins to turn red. Another new man, Rick, who wears cop's uniform, walks up next to the gunman.

"Who are they?" he asks pushing Shane's gun down so it wasn't pointed at the mysterious girls.

"Does it look like I know who they are!" he snarls pointing the gun at Ashley and Lauren again.

"They don't look dangerous Shane." Rick says. "They look scared and they look strangely..." the man starts before being interrupted.

"Clean." Andrea interrupts. "Clean and full but low on carrying supplies." The other people are too shocked to talk. "You guys have a group around here?" she asks the way you would talk to a small child. Ashley doesn't answer and Lauren begins to speak up.

"We..." Lauren starts before Ashley kicks her in the ankle shutting her up. Ashley quickly tries to finish her sentence without causing any trouble.

"We are alone." she finishes for her. Lauren still gazes into Shane's eyes seemingly looking for happiness. "We don't have a group. It's just us." From the corner of her eye Ashley sees Daryl trudging up the hill toward the group of scared and confused people. Grass seems to wilt under his feet until he finally reaches them.

"What the hell is going on?" he snarls at Shane not noticing Ashley and Lauren behind him. "Why are we all clumped together. We gotta keep looking for Sophia!" he raises his arms a second then lowers them. "I just found her doll yesterday. Were close!" He glances at Rick who looks past him. So he turns to see the two girls. Lauren pale as a ghost and Ashley as red as an apple.

Ashley begins to turn back to her normal color taking a deep breath. "Were not a threat." she points toward Daryl. "We saved that man's ass out there and now were leaving."

"Yea go back to your group of crazy girls." Daryl mumbles under his breath. Rick seems to notice the way the girls are dressed as Daryl says this. They are dressed exactly the same.

"Thought you said you didn't have a group." he questions as the group of people begin to branch off in all directions. "Yea, and what would you have done if I said I did?" Rick thinks about this and removes his hand from his gun holster.

"Good point." he laughs stiffly for a second. "Daryl they trustworthy?" Rick asks and Daryl becomes very defensive as if Rick had just broken a nerve.

"How the hell do you expect me to know!" he snarls at him. "It's not like I'm friends with them." Rick frowns as Daryl walks away again. Shane twitches as Rick shakes both girls' hands.

"Rick. Rick Grimes." he introduces himself. "And that's Shane." Shane still glares at the girls like they are a threat to him and his newly found family. "Would you like some clothing?" Ashley thinks back to her dorm in the bunker. Then she thinks about her closet that is filled with the same clothing in different colors. A color for each day of the week.

"Yea I'd love that." she says thanking him. "That's very nice of you." Rick smiles telling them to find Hershel because he would be glad to lend some cloths. As Ashley walks up the steps to the house Lauren starts talking a mile a minute.

"Don't you think Shane is hot!?" she says out of earshot from the now arguing men. "He has that whole rugged look. I think he likes me." Ashley laughs as Lauren finishes her irrational fantasy.

"Don't you think you're a little young for him?" Ashley laughs as they knock on the door. "I mean what is he thirty two?" Lauren crosses her arms.

"Yea and don't you think you're a little young for Daryl." Ashley eyes become wide and circular. "I mean you stare at him all the time and dude you try to act all bad ass around him." Lauren finishes proud of her comeback. The door opens to reveal an old man and a girl, who seemed to be his daughter.

"I'm sorry. We are leaving but Rick said you might lend me some clothing. I am kind of pink right now." Hershel tells his daughter, Beth, to bring the two girls up to her room to get clothing. But once they disappear into the room he groans in aggravation.

"I'm sorry to intrude on your stuff." Ashley admits glancing at the small variety of clothing. "I mean all I need is a T-shirt and maybe a new pair of jeans." the girl ignores her shifting through her closet for clothing.

"I won't need anything." Lauren blurts out. Then she turns to Ashley. "You're not going back are you?" she whispers as Ashley detaches her bow from her hair. "Why else would you accept new clothing?" Ashley cringes at Lauren's words as Beth pulls out a blue T-shirt and jeans.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

* * *

After Ashley dresses, Lauren hands her a gun. "So I tell Melody you died." she confirms mildly waiting for Ashley to hug her but she doesn't. "Would you like to be bitten?" she smiles nudging her friend. "Or would you like to fall into a fast moving creek." Ashley can't help but smile.

"I was bitten and then threw myself into a fast moving creek." she says and Lauren laughs quietly. "Just tell her I was bitten and then turned after ten minutes." Ashley holds back a sigh once Lauren leaves. She didn't know why she wanted to stay. Something about it being better for her. But really, she doesn't want to leave Daryl. There was something about him. Something unique. As she walks out of the house that is now eerie and silent she sees Lauren running past a couple of people who seem to be suspicious of her. Ashley places the gun Lauren had given her him her hip pocket and sat on the stairs to watch her friend leave.

There was no going back now, once Melody thought she was dead she mine as well be. Then without thinking about the whistle of the birds or the man who was approaching her at a fast pace she looked at the horizon were she could barely see Lauren foot bent behind a tree and her arms holding someone in a tight embrace.

"So yer staying." Daryl says in monotone his voice startling her as she shifts her eyes away from Lauren. "No more playing Barbie survival anymore?" Ashley's smile fades as she looks at the man who she had followed through the woods for so long. The man she had checked for bites.

"I'm only staying because" she stops short her gaze drifting back to Lauren who's shirt is half off of her shoulders and walking towards the wooded barrier to the farm. "I'm sorry." she says not really paying attention to him. "I have to go." Daryl looks over to see only the back of a shoe as it drifts away.

"What's wrong girl?" he asks more curious than annoyed. "What do ya see?" Ashley blinks away Daryl's question and mumbles to herself.

"I just hope Lauren ain't staying. I need someone to cover for me." Ashley suddenly rises from the porch steps and walks towards the forest. "Tell Rick that I'll be back within the hour if he asks." Ashley calls over to Daryl who is now talking to T-Dog about the girl she had heard about earlier, Sophia.

Her footsteps are soft avoiding twigs and leaves. Soon she hears laughter from up ahead and ducks behind a bush. Peaking through the thorns and tangled brush she sees Shane, with Lauren. "Damn." she says quietly to herself. Ashley crawls back a little trying to avoid any more visual contact. Relationships are worthless in times like this. She remembers what Melody had told her while Daryl was knocked out. "If you don't come back your worthless to our sisterhood. We will not come after you. If you die you become your own hero." the words echoed through her brain. Ashley didn't want to be a hero, but she doubted her friends wouldn't try to come after her.

On the other side of the brush the couple sits up. "Shane do you love me." Lauren asks pulling her fingertips across his face. "Would you mourn me?" Her eyes scan his muscular form and stop were his jeans meet his skin. "Should I stay?"

Shane stands quickly. Avoiding eye contact with the world around him, he looks into her hazel eyes.

"You should stay." he whispers seemingly repeating her rather than answering. "But you should leave for now." Lauren glances in the direction of the farm.

"I don't want to leave you." she whispers as Shane pulls his shirt back over his chest. "This is more than lust and love." she looks up at him. "This is pure survival." He seems to consider her words.

"Leave for now." he states frankly. "You said your friend needs a cover right. Well so do you." he sighs head ponding. "I don't want a gang of teenage hormones invading the only safe place my group has left." Lauren smiles giddy her blonde wavy hair framing her soft face.

"I love you Shane." She turns and marches back to Melody her head held high. Once she leaves Ashley stands her face red with anger. She didn't want one of her only friends in the world having sex with some guy she just met. Shane's eyes go wide at the sight of her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she cusses standing too short to be intimidating. "She only just met you." Ashley's pupils seem to get bigger as she talks and her hands roll into a fist. Voices fill her mind, Screams rather as she lunges at Shane ready to knock his head off. At the first punch he stumbles back and is too stunned to hit her. She hits him again and before he can fight back firm hands wrapped around her waist pulling her off of him. In the air arms still thrash as she is restrained.

"What da hell are you doing girl you don't just go attacking people round here." a rough voice cuts through her kicking and her eyes almost seem to pop from her head.

Shane looks at Daryl flustered and annoyed as blood trickles from his lower lip. "She just attacked me like a wild animal. I knew we shouldn't have trusted her." Shane says whipping the spicy blood away.

"Whatever this ain't none of my business but I'm not playing babysitter ya'll hear!" Daryl stomps off and Ashley follows feeling sort of afraid to be near Shane who just got attacked by a twig like girl.


End file.
